Tell Me When It's Okay To Wake Up
by Big Diesel
Summary: Matt couldn't ask for a better life. He was a gifted band member, an honor student, a great friend, a great son, and a great brother. He couldn't ask for more. However, as he was approaching his 17th birthday, things begin to take a turn. And it all started with that one phone call.


Yamato "Matt" Ishida was turning seventeen in a couple of days. He had one gift in mind. Pinned, circled, and etched in red on his bulletin board was the Gibson bass guitar, 1968 Jimi Hendrix edition. He saved his pocket money over the past few months to acquire such a gem. His father promised that he would contribute whatever Matt couldn't scrap. It was the least that his father could do since Matt was filling in his end of the bargain of keeping up with his grades, managing his part time job, and keeping himself out of trouble.

His band, The Taming Wolves, was part of the reason that was keeping Matt above water. His hope of acquiring the guitar would help him establish notoriety, better yet aid the Taming Wolves into potential fame. Earlier in the summer, he and the band were a part of the opening act with the Rolling Loud festival made a Asian leg of their tour. All of the members were wearing red, to commemorate their country as well the love they had for Jimi Hendrix. That has been a favorite artist of his since his watching the legendary rocker perform at Woodstock in 1969. By watching, he saw it on video his father kept in his collection. Another benefit of his father working for a television station.

A small gathering of people came to listen to the amateur Japanese rock band. They performed their known hits that was met with a standing ovation from the locals of the city. They performed cover hits that came from Good Charlotte, The Smashing Pumpkins, hide, and The Dead Kennedys. Crowds came and went, but he always saw the familiar faces that stayed. Tai Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, and his brother, T.K. Taikaishi.

Angels in his eyesight. True friends indeed.

He checked his calendar, knowing that his birthday was days away. He kept it simple, as best as the word can be in its modern lexicon. He wanted a small gathering at his apartment. There will be cake, has to be cake, the teen demanded to his father. He wanted his friends, specifically Tai, Izzy, and Sora. T.K. was invited, but he already advanced his older brother that he was going to Kari's piano recital that night. Nevertheless, he promised that he would stop by if time allowed.

Another addition of this party was the promise of alcohol was some of his band members. One of them has an older brother that was able to bring some booze to the party. The one day where his father promised to give his son alone time was the only opportunity to make his birthday a night to remember.

Especially if Sora Takenouchi was coming to this soiree. Without Sora, he wasn't sure if it would be such a party. He knew that Jun and a few of her friends were coming, but Sora was the prime reason of having this party. He no longer paid those negative thoughts. He gathered his materials that he needed to go hang out and turned off the lights as he exited the bedroom.

He stretched his arms to the wall as he entered the living room. The television was on. It was a baseball game. The Yomiuri Giants were competing against Saitama Seibu Lions. The Lions were up by three points, which didn't surprise Matt as the Giants weren't the best in baseball this season. American baseball was his preference. He opted for Washington Nationals any day. He told his father when he become famous with the band, he was taking him and T.K. to the United States and get front row passes to the game. He hoped to have an autograph bat or a baseball glove as well. His father laughed at his dream, but he believed him. One thing his father and Matt have is that connection of keeping things together between the two of them.

It has been many years since his father separate from his mother. It wasn't easy for neither of them. Leaving their cozy, quaint residence of Highton View Terrace and going to seperate places. No announcement, no warning, the day came when T.K. was taken by their mother. Matt, by his father. The brothers were in anguish, pulling away from both parents, fighting and combating to getting another touch of each other.

Or at least a goodbye.

Now, that was ancient history. Matt opened the refrigerator to finish a half-empty can of Fresca he left from last night. He and his father, that was all it has been in the household. He had seen his father date, but the relationship never lasted long. As always, Matt was there, holding on to his shoulder, letting his father know. "Today was not your day, but here's to tomorrow being another one." It was well-received, his father holding on to his son's hand, confirming the promise that often sometimes Matt wished it never happened.

His father was a good man. It was Nancy's fault that she didn't take in her end of the bargain. For in sickness and in health. For better or for worse till death do us part. He scoffed at such words. He couldn't think of the last time he had visited his mother. T.K. is at an age in which he didn't assistance when picking him up. Matt taught him how to use the bus, how to take the train, how to be careful and to not talk to strangers, and how to use the phone. He taught him to be self-reliant because he, himself, doesn't know how long he have on this Earth.

Another thing his father told him. "Be resourceful, be precise, and be aware of everything." He took his father's advice as if he had stolen it and claim it as his own.

He closed the refrigerator behind him with his foot. He had his headphones, his wallet, and his keys. Tai texted him to let him know that Mimi was visiting. He was happy to see his now American friend returning to her hometown. He had admired the ditzy red, now pink-haired teen. Admittedly, he had a slight crush on the rich girl when they were junior high students. Mostly because she had developed earlier than most girls. He was a guy, he unashamedly admitted. "Bring a man who hasn't looked at a woman's body and I will bring you a man who is lying." He said it aloud as the thought resonated in his brain as he put his hands on the knob to leave the apartment.

He locked the door behind him, checking it twice as he made his way to the elevator. He nodded to the neighbor who was taking out the garbage. He nodded to a child who he gave candy whenever he had any. He bowed before another elderly woman who had a nice garden on her patio. Matt kept a great disposition to his neighbors within his complex.

Not really a hip-hop fan, but Slim Village was on the airwaves of his music player as he took the elevator down to the corridor. His classmate, Jun Motomiya, introduced him to the group when she visited the United States on a college tour a few months back. He bobbed his head to the beat that the late J. Dilla created as he made his way to the city.

His city, his town, the place he was born and raised reminded him of a single gigantic creature. Better yet a single collective entity created by many intertwining organisms. The countless arteries stretch to the ends of its elusive body, circulating a continuous supply of fresh blood cells, sending out new data and collecting the old, sending out new consumables and collecting the old, sending out new contradictions and collecting the old. It didn't make sense. It doesn't have to make sense. Tokyo was his city. A city that made Yamato "Matt" Ishida the way he is.

He passed by two young policemen patrolling the street with tense expressions. He didn't care as the music calmed his expressions. Maybe some music could help them to alleviate their tensions, he laughed to himself as he was crossing the street. The autumn season was coming to a close, feeling the chill. There wasn't any wind blowing, but the time was going to change. He made a reminder to go to the clothing store and see if there are any peacoats to buy for the season.

Matt was fortunate that their meeting spot wasn't too far from his apartment. Tai told him that he, Mimi, and Sora were at the Denny's. Something about drinking Americano coffee and eating American breakfast fascinated the bunch, Matt thought. He wasn't any different. He could go for a Grand Slam breakfast. It was two in the afternoon, but who was really counting the time?

He stepped into the restaurant, passing through the electric door. The low volume of music filled the thick air of the establishment. It was full, almost every seat was filled. He scanned over to see if he could see his friends. The waitress in hostess duty welcomed him, asking if he was alone or with a party. He cocked his head when spotting the familiar pink-haired girl at the end of the booth.

"I think I have found my party," answered Matt, bowing before the waitress. "Thank you."

He began moving slowly forward to the bunch. He could hear the grinning and snickering of his friends. The combination of English and Japanese were in the atmosphere. He kept his composure, just happy to his friends.

He spotted Tai reaching for a cigarette before spotting his friend. He put it in his mouth, releasing a smile.

"Well, there is a pair of panties I recognize." Tai stood up and hugged his comrade. "Matt, my man."

"Tai," replied Matt as he returned his embrace. He remained standing, wanting to embrace a friend he hasn't seen in quite some time.

Mimi Tachikawa didn't hesitate to hug her childhood friend. She embraced him, burying her head into his chest. Matt blushed, smelling the strong, but sweet smelling perfume around her. She kept her hands tight, knowing that she wanted to cry.

"I miss you so much, Matt," she cried. Matt held her close, returning her hug.

It was interrupted by a cough. "Excuse me, PDA much!"

Matt kept his smug grin when seeing the redhead he really want to hug and to kiss. Sora Takenouchi was sipping a cup of tea. She had a book in her hand. _This Purpose Driven Life_ was the title.

"Aww, c'mon, Sora," interjected Matt excitedly. "I am only saying hello to our dear friend, Mimi."

She reached into a book, blushing behind it. "Whatever."

He shrugged his shoulders. Something about teasing Sora was a joy to his heart, especially when he has feelings for her. He went inside of the booth, sitting across from Sora. He kept his smile. Whereas Sora pretend to not see Matt looking at her.

She looked down. He remained smiling. She pushed the book toward him. "God, you make me sick."

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, mademoiselle? I am God's gift to Earth."

She scoffed. "Just because you are a quarter French makes you think you can so dashing?" She shook her head. "What's up with our people's obsession with the French?"

He turned to Tai, leaning over to him. "What's her problem?"

Tai took a sip of his tea before answering Matt's question. "Our precious Sora here has made a F on her last French test. Thus, the reason of her attitude and the small minor issue of your heritage, my friend." He took another sip. "Her dad wants to talk to her when he gets off work."

Matt turned to Sora. "Is that all? Why didn't you asked me for help?"

She gave him a stern look. "I didn't want your help. All you were going to do is flirt with me." She returned to her book. "And I am not interested."

"Hey, Sora," said Matt. "Not my first intentions, but you have plenty of people who can help you."

"I said I am fine, Matt. Just drop it," she told him. "It's good enough Tai was eavesdropping on my conversation with Mimi."

Tai slapped the table. "How in the hell is that eavesdropping if you are telling Mimi that right in front of me?"

Mimi giggled. "Tai Tai has a good point, Sora."

Tai blushed when hearing that. He raised his cup for another cup of tea. He turned to Matt. "Do you want anything? I am buying."

"I am good," answered Matt. "I am glad to be with each other's company is all."

Mimi took a turn for the conversation. "So, it is Matty's birthday in a couple of days. What things do you have in mind for your birthday?"

Sora interjected. "What Matt? And please let a brain be part of your gift."

 _My God, the quips_ , Matt thought. _I am starting to think this chick does have it out for me. But, I am not going to say it though._ "Just good company is all. And some pocket money would be nice."

"Always the simple type these days," answered Tai.

Matt was about to speak until he had heard his cell phone ringing. He excused himself from the table as he saw that it was his father calling. One of the important rules he gave himself was whenever family called, he wanted to be alone. He felt that not everyone needed to hear his conversation. Although he was close to his friends, he still felt it wasn't necessary for them to hear. He walked to the restroom when he took the call.

"Hey, Dad. What's going on?" Matt asked his father with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Hey, Matt," answered his father. "I was wondering if you have any spare time to talk."

"Always a spare moment, Dad. Always!" He went into a restroom stall to sit. "What's up?"

"Well, son. As you may know, I have been talking to someone."

"That's fine, Dad. You are single. You have a right to talk with anyone."

"True, but I have been talking with an old friend of mine. Someone you know."

"If it is one of your ex's, that is okay, Dad. They were cool with me."

"No, son. I am talking about Nancy."

Matt paused. There was a brief pregnant silence. "Nancy, as in…"

"Your mother, Matt. I have been talking with your mother." He let out a slight sigh. "She is inviting us to dinner. You know the Nigerian restaurant in Aoyama? Well, she wants the entire family to come this evening."

"Nigerian restaurant, Aoyama, got it," answered Matt. "What time?"

"Around six."

"Ok, I will see you then. Talk to you soon."

Matt turned off his phone and retreated it to his pocket. A heavy weight was put on his shoulders. It reminded him of the day when he and his brother were separated from their parents. He put his head to his lap. This was one of the last things he thought that he needed in his life.


End file.
